


Good Inside (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你這是打算<em>羞辱</em>我嗎，索爾？還以為你更高竿。不過我早該料到……」洛基齜牙裂嘴，將唇附在索爾耳邊，以確保他每字每句都能<em>刺傷</em>索爾。</p><p>「<em>你</em>還沒有正直到足以驅逐我的邪惡。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Inside (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456583) by [glayish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayish/pseuds/glayish). 



> 篇名直譯為「裡面很好很正直」（誤）
> 
> 感謝Polly耐心忍受我三天兩頭崩潰一次，還很好心地幫忙beta，十萬火急地把稿給校完，大恩大德，銘感五內！
> 
> 2017/1/6 note: 後來覺得「正直」比「善良」更對味，於是修改之。翻譯就是無止境的精進。

 

索爾鉗制住他的手臂，不容反抗。

洛基在口枷後頭咬牙切齒，但還是被硬往前拉，害他一陣踉蹌，重重跌在地上。他以鼻吸氣，再吐出，灰塵在他臉頰四周飛舞。他眨了眨眼睛，甩開砂礫，瞇眼閃躲透過高處窗戶玻璃灑進來的明亮光線。

他的枷鎖在地上鏗鏘作響，像條沿著地面鬼祟潛行的金屬蛇滑過石製地板，發出一陣尖銳、粗礪的聲音，彷彿砂紙磨擦著皮革。砰一聲，他被丟在索爾床腳邊的絨毛地毯上。

洛基的雙眼危險地瞇了起來，全心全意想著他的魔法，想著若他未遭拘束，沒有人監視的話，他會怎麼做。他會逮到機會便立刻溜走，遠離阿斯加。

不過那就是魔法的問題所在。魔術只在觀眾沒注意時最有效力。

索爾憤怒的眼神不曾從他身上移開，他猛然拉扯鎖鍊，迫使洛基雙臂伸直。

「你的行為實在太過…… _麻木不仁_ 了，弟弟。」呢喃似的低沉嗓音顯示出索爾的極端憤怒；儘管洛基明白索爾的怒氣，還是忍不住翻了個白眼。索爾根本沒必要這麼沮喪，畢竟他贏了，不是嗎？一切如索爾所願，米德加德安全無虞，他的弟弟被銬上枷鎖，再一次被囚禁於家中。

被連拖帶扯回到此地，洛基滿腔怒火正要開始燃燒，卻被粗魯打斷。索爾將他受縛的手腕猛地拽起，吊掛在鎖鍊上，鎖鍊另一端不知何時已繞上他銀色錘子的巨大錘頭。

索爾將雷神之錘置於地毯上，發出巨大聲響。

「米德加德有一個很重要的區域遭到了褻瀆，洛基！許好多人失去性命。就連 _你_ 也差點沒命。」索爾來回踱步，一小滴汗珠自他鼻樑旁滑下。

「難道你毫不在意你的所作所為嗎？也不在乎 _你自己_ 嗎？」

洛基懶得順索爾的心意承認此事。他無視索爾，專注於和緩自己的氣息，平靜自己的脈搏。索爾的字字句句都引發他純粹而強烈的憎恨，使他渾身熱血沸騰。他怎敢訓斥 _洛基_ 在離阿斯加天高皇帝遠的各界挑起戰火？怎敢提及戰爭的光榮？偽君子。

突然一陣吱嘎聲響，索爾使勁扯著布簾將其闔上，上頭小小的金屬吊鉤沿著橫桿刮擦過去。索爾緊擰著深紫羅蘭色的窗簾，肩膀緊繃，微微弓起。他放開手，僅剩幾道幽黯的光芒穿透厚重的布料溜進室內。

頓時，死氣沉沉的午後悶熱籠罩住洛基，感覺像被丟進充滿熱氣的陰暗口袋。阿斯加的夏日令他震驚。他這才發現自己竟已遺忘這種焦灼，令人窒息的凝滯感自四面八方襲來。填滿他的肺葉。

他離開太久了，久到讓他以為他這輩子只認識虛空的寒冷。

索爾手指敲著窗台，然後將手握成拳，指節泛白。這一刻充滿了不確定性，索爾來回踱步，眉頭緊皺，倉促剝下身上的披風。他快步走回，在洛基身前跪下，寬大而溫暖的手掌撫上洛基雙頰，指尖環住他尖銳的下顎，口枷仍然緊緊扣著。

洛基的手指在背後扭動。

「弟弟，只要說你深感懊悔，你的所作所為就能得到寬恕。」

在口枷後頭的洛基怒火中燒，但只維持了一剎那。索爾對他發脾氣的次數多得不可勝數。他對於索爾的憤怒瞭若指掌。就像暴風雨，威力強大，足以消滅一切，但 _終究_ 會雨過天青。這一次也一樣。洛基只需要挺過去。

他低下頭，閉上眼。索爾發出了某種也許是煩躁、或是擔憂的聲音，他的觸碰溫和了些。洛基抬起頭，透過他的漆黑眼睫望向索爾，只見他眼中閃爍著光澤與某種懇求的情緒。驅使索爾前進的那股任性及固執在他眼神中清晰可見，彷彿伸手就能觸摸。洛基隱約感覺自己眼裡有尚未流出的淚水，但他實在無法去管。

索爾的怒氣之強烈著實令人嘆為觀止，只可惜總消散得太過容易，而對此，洛基心中總有一絲不快，一丁點輕蔑。如果他所謂的哥哥願意放寬心胸擁抱那勢不可擋的憤怒，會是多麼 _偉大_ 。如果索爾不是如此感情用事，會有多麼 _強大_ 。

如果洛基是索爾的話，會是多麼強大。可惜他不是。索爾愚蠢的溫柔撫觸讓他憤怒得渾身顫抖。洛基希望他發怒。他寧可索爾發怒，也不要這種憐憫，這種鬼魅般的疼痛，這種索爾嘗試重新注入他心中的手足之情。

口枷喀一聲鬆開。

噢，只不過索爾從來無法抵擋他的伶牙俐齒。洛基幾乎壓不下就要爬上唇角的微笑。

金屬枷鎖被扯開，他深吸了口氣，眼睛快速連眨。他的下巴佈滿了汗水，下顎發痠。蜘蛛絲般的唾液細線自他口中連結到口枷的內側。他伸舌舔了舔雙唇，絲線隨之斷裂。

「弟弟。」索爾粗糙的拇指滑過洛基稜角分明的臉頰。洛基吸了口氣，又深又緩。他抬起眼。

「我的感受如何……」洛基聲音低啞。「又有什麼差別？」

索爾皺起眉，垂下手。他的手沉重而笨拙地落在雷神之錘的錘柄上，在他倆之間。

「你的懲罰會有差別。」

洛基放聲大笑。「就這樣？那還請你告訴我，我的懲罰是什麼？」

「你還沒回答我！」

「我也不打算回答。」洛基威脅地瞟了索爾一眼，幾乎無法相信索爾竟能如此堅定不移。這根本毫無意義。索爾總愛擁護這些可悲的、瞬息萬變的理想目標，還期望洛基會跟他一樣。期望洛基會自動自發請求公理正義的制裁。

「看看你，奧丁之子。」洛基將重心倚在膝頭，鎖鍊垂在他踝邊，鏗鏘作響。「身處於你所謂的家園裡，四周全是安逸舒適的設備及豐饒財富。但你在這裡遠比在黑暗中徘徊的感覺還要迷失吧。」

「住口，洛基。」索爾鼻孔噴張，呼吸著凝滯的空氣。「我拆下那該死的東西不是為了聽你這些話。」

洛基挑釁地回答：「不是嗎？」他自在地仰首盯著索爾，眼神狡猾。他總是忍不住想跟索爾唱反調，從來無法停止。這是他倆都擅長的事情。「既然你抓到我了，現在你有何打算？」

索爾氣息紊亂，急促，深吸深吐。他放開錘柄，伸手扯緊了自己的長髮，又放開手，幾縷髮絲黏上他漲紅的臉頰。

「你把我從你那寶貝的米德加德帶回來，還告訴那些愚蠢的凡人說我會面臨 _阿斯加的制裁_ 。」至此，洛基終於允許自己露出冷笑，沒辦法，實在太可笑了。「你和我都明白，根本沒有所謂阿斯加的正義。」

「當然有。」索爾喉頭發出野獸般的低吼，齜牙裂嘴。「只不過你從未受其審判。」

「喔，是啊，你就受過判決嘛。不過你也不能放逐我，不是嗎？否則把我帶回這裡也沒有意義。」洛基倚著索爾的床腳大笑，前仰後合。「 _我_ 都比你還像個阿斯加人了，和善的索爾，你簡直比人類還有人性。你根本不知道該如何處置我。」

「你得受懲罰。」索爾橫眉豎目，粗聲道：「你傷害了許多人，包括我──」

洛基回嘴：「那我們為什麼在 _你的_ 寢宮？你喜歡把毒藥放在身邊，是嗎？把我銬在你的寶貝神錘上，我看你也毫不介意嘛。」

看見索爾輕微震驚的神情，洛基愉快地張牙舞爪，突然一躍向前，離索爾鼻頭僅僅幾吋之遙，限制他行動的鎖鍊匡噹作響。

「你可以採取你能力所及的範圍內最 _惡劣_ 的手段，索爾，但就算那樣也還是不夠好。我不會留下來的。一旦你需要召喚你這錘子，我就會立刻消失。」洛基將鎖鍊拉至緊繃，然後轉過身，對著那充滿魔法的武器啐了一口。唾沫沿著錘柄流下，拉出一道粗長水痕，這景象讓洛基瞬間猖狂地顫慄了起來。

「認清事實吧，索爾。此時此刻它是我的。而沒有了雷神之錘， _你什麼也不是_ 。」

他伸出穿著靴子的腳，不屑地踹了踹錘頭，算是額外奉送。

索爾頓時 _失去理智_ 。

回想起來，洛基認為或許保持沉默會是比較明智的選擇。但他可從沒說過自己很明智。

 

******

 

洛基平躺著，索爾在他上方，雙手粗暴地抓著他的雙肩，將他釘在地上。身後的鎖鍊纏繞得太緊，洛基低聲怒吼，雙腳亂踢，但索爾穩穩地制住他。他們奮力扒抓彼此，侮辱與謾罵在兩人間來來回回。

「快說──」索爾往下怒瞪洛基，寬闊的胸膛及長髮拉出了簾幕般的影子籠罩洛基全身，他粗聲粗氣地說：「你很抱歉！」

如此輕而易舉就被按倒，使洛基益發憤怒，猛烈扭動身子嘗試逃脫。但是他越掙扎、越張牙舞爪，索爾就用更多力氣與體重將洛基固定在原地，眼神中則藏著暴風雨來臨前那種平靜的憤怒。

汗滴自洛基額間冒出，溜下他的臉，碰觸他張開的雙唇。汗水鹹得刺人，令他倒吸了口氣。洛基驚覺自己正猛烈喘息，胸膛誇張地劇烈起伏，彷彿空氣厚重得幾乎無法吸入。彷彿他的心佔據了整個胸口。

洛基嘶啞著聲說：「我肏你和你的錘子。」然後膝蓋直接撞向索爾胯下。

索爾發出吃痛的呻吟，縮起身子，金髮垂下來遮掩住他的臉，他的大手則猛烈扣住洛基的上臂。

洛基露出勝利的微笑。

但他的笑容很快就被抹去。索爾甩開頭髮，憤怒地瞪著洛基；他歪著頭，臉上帶著那副表情，那副他已經下定決心要做某件愚蠢自私又魯莽的事情時的表情。那副洛基熟得不能再熟的表情──

_「好。」_

索爾以低沉的嗓音吐出如此簡單的一個字，低沉得讓洛基背脊發顫。他被死死壓著，動彈不得。接著，索爾抓住洛基的衣領將他拉起，指尖的蠻力扯破了布料。洛基被強行拖起，形成了坐姿。

「喔不不不不……」洛基搶在索爾再次動作之前開口，而索爾又用力拉扯，數個鈕釦自他衣服上蹦開，叮鈴噹啷落在地毯及地板上，宛如交響樂。

「這是你自找的。」索爾一把將他撈起。

「 _休想_ ！」

「我們走著瞧。」索爾將原是洛基衣物的破布條撇在一旁，而儘管洛基隱約知道接下來會發生什麼事，當索爾脫下他的長褲，迅速在他臀瓣上甩了一掌時，洛基仍然驚訝萬分。

他張口結舌。「 _索爾_ 。」

突如其來的刺痛感令洛基倒抽了口氣，往前倚在索爾寬闊的胸膛上。索爾的大手揉捏著那發紅的肌肉，就在臀部與大腿交接處的渾圓弧線下方。這動作讓洛基的腎上腺素激增，恐慌與期待感奇妙地混合在一起，洛基頓時渾身僵直。

他已經很久──或許太久──沒有這樣的感受了。光是 _想到_ 索爾對他動手，就夠讓他的陰莖產生反應。洛基 _怒不可遏_ 。竟然是索爾讓他 _有感覺_ 。讓他有太多的感覺。

洛基緊閉雙眼，咬住下唇，逼迫自己冷靜，平息腹中悶燒的怒火。每當他們兩人都同樣憤怒時，情況總會越搞越糟。

「把你的手拿開！」洛基奮力往後頂撞索爾的手，彷彿這算得上是同樣程度的反抗。「你 _竟敢_ ──」

「你變得越來越粗俗了，洛基。」索爾說這話的語氣彷彿這是什麼嚴重的人身攻擊。「安靜接受你自找的懲罰！」

噢，但是索爾從未就他的話語做出 _如此_ 字面上的解讀……

「 _我_ 粗俗？」洛基粗喘，索爾又摑了他一掌，他忍不住呻吟。

洛基咬牙切齒，指甲嵌入掌心，雙腕在手銬中不停扭動。他再度掙扎，但束縛他的鎖鍊沉重得難以言喻，不斷使力反抗害他渾身發熱，熱得無法承受。當索爾將他的黑色皮褲剝下時，他幾乎是欣然接受。洛基感覺肌膚敏感濕滑，在憎恨被迫赤身裸體的同時，又忍不住覺得輕鬆。

「怎麼，竟然不嘗試用你的伶牙俐齒來阻止我？」索爾開口挑釁，他深藏的憤怒逐漸白熱化。「你為了追求膚淺的目標可以滔滔不絕，卻不願開口救贖自己。 _洛基_ 呀……」

索爾聲音漸弱，嘴唇仍然動著，彷彿還有話要說，只是找不到字詞來表達。緊抓住他臀部的手逐漸放鬆。或許暴風雨已經過去了。

「你這是打算 _羞辱_ 我嗎，索爾？還以為你更高竿。不過我早該料到……」洛基齜牙裂嘴，將唇附在索爾耳邊，以確保他每字每句都能 _刺傷_ 索爾。

「 _你_ 還沒正直到能夠驅逐我的邪惡。」

這話起了成效。索爾猛退回狂亂的憤怒之中，緊抓住洛基，讓洛基幾乎感覺到疼痛，不，等等，洛基痛得要命，大腿被掰開夾住神錘，燃燒般刺痛。

「那我就用更配得起你的東西來好好教訓你！」

洛基又被摑了一掌，他痛喊了一聲，然後突然感覺到雷神之錘的金屬錘頭頂在他大腿後側，冰涼得近乎燒灼。粗長錘柄抵著他的臀縫，使他的心臟在胸口不受控制地猛跳，差點穿出一個洞。他能感覺到自己吐在錘柄上的口水滑溜溜地抹著他的肌膚，猶如一枚濕滑的吻。

索爾將洛基緊壓在胸前，而洛基盡其可能保持文風不動，即便無邊無際的期待感攫住了他。不知為何，激怒索爾總能讓洛基十分滿意。洛基的陰莖跳動，讓他差點呻吟出聲，在堅決中感到一絲尷尬。索爾讓兩人低下身子好伸手探入床底，而雷神之錘的把柄也因此戳著洛基的臀部。

他在索爾的掌握中像個欲求不滿的婊子一樣不停顫抖。像個奴僕，渴求著主人的鞭笞。像隻被拴住的 _寵物_ ──索爾的寬闊胸膛在淺薄而急促的呼吸中帶著他一同起伏。這不 _公平_ 。他咬緊下唇，防止自己發出任何聲響。索爾竟敢讓他有感覺──

突然一陣液體濺出的濕潤聲響。

「你做什麼？」洛基立刻發問。

「執行你的建議。」索爾回答，嗓音冷若冰霜，然後他跪立起來。「你的點子總是比較好。」

洛基張大嘴，感覺到濕滑的油膏沿著他的大腿後側滴落，在悶熱的房中感覺越發清涼。這讓他倒抽了口氣，快速眨著眼。他往後一頂，發現錘子的把柄是濕的。這是怎……

就在此時，他的臀瓣被粗魯掰開。

 _噢_ 。

洛基呼出一大口氣：「 _你不能這麼做_ 。」

「為什麼不行？」

洛基目露兇光，更猛烈地掙扎扭動。索爾用力收緊手臂，將空氣自他的肺擠出，壓迫感使他無法開口說話。不過他沒有答案能回覆索爾。灼熱的恥辱感沿著洛基喉頭灌下，逼他窒息，他閉上眼忍受這股襲擊。恥辱，因為他感覺無所適從，像個卑微、扭曲的生物，困在悶熱的房裡，困在索爾壓住他的身體下。恥辱，因為他感覺自己的陰莖微微地跳動。

索爾不再開口，洛基察覺到有根手指輕柔地撫觸他的洞口，然後一根粗長的手指緩緩推近他體內。

「 _啊_ ──！」他再次掙扎，但索爾的手指仍滑進了一個指節，洛基開始顫抖。他將另一隻手擺在洛基髖部，拇指以近乎懲罰的力道緊緊嵌入。

當第二根手指插入時，洛基忍不住嘶聲喊：「停！」那感受著實不可置信，又令人顏面盡失。索爾的兩根手指上下移動，在他體內翻攪，淫靡的水聲掩蓋了洛基加速的吐息。現下洛基唯一能控制的只剩他的聲音，但就連他的聲音也背叛了他。

他顫抖著說：「 _幹_ 。」

索爾勾起手指。

「 _索爾_ ！」洛基大喊，然後他咬緊牙關，張大著雙眼，眼神既憤怒又訝異。他努力越過索爾寬闊肩膀瞪著前方。他在索爾沉重的掌握中翻騰扭動，但索爾的手指仍留在他體內。

「住手！你那些凡人朋友呢？那個 _女人_ ？」他的呼吸不悅地停止了一瞬。「他們會怎麼說？」

「你要坐上去。」

洛基的短暫爆笑聲就連在他自己耳裡聽起來也非常焦慮。「這可不是什麼正義天秤，親愛的哥哥。」

「我們不是兄弟，對吧？」索爾語帶譏諷地提醒洛基，在他體內的手指變換了個角度，洛基渾身一震。「而且你也說了，我不是完全正直。」

而這就是一切的關鍵點。 _啵_ 的一聲，索爾抽出手指，洛基又開始猛力掙扎，大吼著索爾從未聽他說出口的各種粗鄙髒話──因為這實在太 _侮辱人_ 了──只不過這些低俗字眼只令索爾更加氣憤，他張開雙手握住了洛基大腿後側。

洛基能感覺每根手指像粗繩般綑住他蒼白、顫抖的雙腿，接著將他舉起，好讓神錘的鈍柄能抵在他那抽動、收縮著的洞口。他奮力抵抗，使盡全力抬高身子撐在索爾身上，繃緊肌肉以抵擋插入。但是索爾做了件遠出乎他意料的事情，一件就算再過千年也無法想像的事情。

索爾伸手玩弄他的陰囊，然後 _輕輕一扯_ 。

「 _啊_ ──嗯！」洛基驚喘，頭低下來擱在索爾盔甲上閃閃發亮的銀色金屬片上，而索爾領著他沉下身子。

急促、濕熱的吐息在金屬片表面起了霧，霧氣散去時他看見自己怨毒的眼神正回瞪著自己。下一秒洛基面容扭曲，嘴唇因震驚而微張，一陣又一陣的氣息不停將眼前情景蒙上一層霧又迅速消散，這是他的毀滅。

太多了，帶有刻紋的粗柄一個刻度、一個刻度地滑入他體內，將他撐開。 _好大_ ，他從未體驗過這般感受。洛基被緩緩壓下，無法抑止呻吟自他喉中逸出。頑強堅硬的把手以難以想像的壓迫力道刺穿他，太多了。

「不行。停。」他不住喘息，指甲略略陷進掌心。「太長了， _肏_ ──」

「 _看著_ 。」索爾的嗓音聽來慍怒而粗啞，非常低沉。「看我能把正直塞得多深。」

洛基緊咬下唇，額間皺起，又一個刻度的錘柄滑過他抽動的緊穴，他在索爾懷中顫抖。

儘管明知不該，洛基仍拖著額頭倚在索爾胸前，垂眼望向兩人之間，目睹自己被插在錘子上。眼前景象鬆開了他腹中的結、融化了他的五臟六腑，他來不及閉上嘴，唾液自他下唇滴下，拉成一條細線。索爾粗喘著調整姿勢，將洛基壓得更沉，汗珠從洛基的太陽穴冒出。他擔心自己一旦輕舉妄動，便會被撕裂，被摧毀。

索爾把他微微抬起，又往下推得再深一些，覆蓋著盔甲的壯碩手臂扣住洛基的髖骨和腿，手銬上的鎖鏈發出金屬撞擊聲。洛基緊閉雙眼，淺淺地急喘，然後張開眼，隔著索爾的皮褲可以看見他腿上的肌肉隨著他舉起又放下洛基的動作而緊繃。洛基整個體重都壓在索爾胸口。他以手掰開臀瓣，讓錘柄能不受阻礙地滑入。

「 _索爾_ 。」洛基輕喊，沙啞嗓音只換來更深的戳刺，深得讓洛基幾乎要以為他能感覺到錘頭抵住他的陰囊。

索爾出言鼓勵：「你可以的。」

一波波強烈的羞恥感隨著索爾這般緩慢、堅定的步調襲擊著他。索爾竟然如此迂緩而親暱地懲罰他，而非他所期望的迅速及粗暴。如果這只是為了展現他的殘忍力道，那洛基還能忍受，或許甚至會享受這種顫慄，這種巧思。他相當確定索爾 _不曾_ 用他的錘子來雞姦別人。洛基可是第一人呢，還真有心。

但他這些高傲想法很快就被一掃而空，因為索爾又慢慢把他拖起，旋即以同等速率壓下他的身子，四或五個刻度長的錘柄埋在他體內。洛基嚥下尚未成型的語句。這一切彷彿能有某種意義，只要洛基能忘卻柄身那不自然的筆直、那幾乎讓它發疼的粗度。忘卻他是如何失去主控權，被撐開到最緊。這全是該死的索爾幹的好事，而這感覺簡直像是在幹一個你所關心的人。

這讓他離某種疑似快感的東西近得危險。

索爾稍稍移動，再潑了些潤滑油在錘柄上，然後又摑了洛基的大腿後側一掌。他張開大手揉捏洛基的臀肉，然後再次將洛基壓上那粗大的錘柄。這次更加緩慢。

呻吟聲不受控制地溜出洛基喉頭。

他不斷粗喘，狂亂扭擰受縛的雙腕，錘柄一節節擠過他的括約肌，他的身體也隨之震動。最後，他終於完全坐上了雷神之錘。

 

******

 

那聲呻吟讓索爾自背脊麻到腰椎，他吞忍住在下腹跳躍的奇異興奮感。驚嚇讓洛基近乎崩壞，呈坐姿的軀體間歇性抽動著。索爾屏住氣息稍稍鬆手，讓洛基雙腿軟綿綿地跨在神錘兩側。

索爾往後一退，欣賞他的傑作，洛基溫熱沉重的頭顱於是向後一仰。

弟弟總是蒼白的臉頰如今潮濕而緋紅，汗水將他的黑長髮凌亂地黏在額首及頰邊。他貪婪吸取悶熱的空氣，喉結上下震動，胸膛隨著深喘而收縮、擴張。洛基的雙腿仍在索爾手中不停顫抖，索爾放手去握住他瘦削的腰，保持洛基平衡，好讓他的膝蓋能穩穩地支在地面。

索爾問弟弟：「還有空間嗎？」他耳中只剩自己賁張流竄的血液，甚至不確定自己聽不聽得見洛基回答。「你填滿了嗎？」

「我 _恨_ 你，你這卑鄙齷齪──」

索爾再度將他抬起，接著放手讓地心引力把洛基拉回錘柄上。

「──幹！」

他低下頭，看見洛基的陰莖半硬立在兩人之間，隨著強力的心搏而抽動。索爾口乾舌燥，伸舌潤了潤他乾裂的雙唇。他的弟弟是如此的清瘦，讓索爾幾乎以為自己眼前的是個陌生人。他思忖著，怒火中燒。他哀痛洛基居然這般浪跡天涯，居然連自己都不顧。居然沒有保重自己。

洛基唾罵：「幹得好啊，索爾。」自他唇間吐出的聲音粗啞而低沉，不再是索爾聽慣的那種磁性嗓音。洛基現在徹底失控了，像個展示品般坐在雷神之錘上，身軀的每一陣顫抖及抽動都顯示出他的無能為力。只不過他的眼神仍飽含怨毒敵意，彷彿他倆又回到史塔克大樓樓頂，倚著彼此相互掙扎。

所以索爾欣然應戰，領著洛基細瘦的臀部向上，接著又緩緩放下，速度是酷刑般緩慢。

「就這樣？」洛基深吸了口氣，出言挑釁。他微張著嘴，下唇又紅又腫。當他的陰囊啪一聲撞上雷神之錘的錘頭之時，洛基忍不住毫不遮掩地用力粗喘。「早知道你很軟弱。」

「錯了。」索爾低吼。

錯得離譜。

索爾硬得發疼。

還很 _嫉妒_ ，嫉妒他自己的該死的錘子。

他突然受不了洛基。受不了洛基在彼此分隔這麼久之後，形影相貌全然改變。受不了洛基的每一句奚落卻讓他全身血液往下流，洛基的每一聲喘息讓興奮的情緒在他疼痛的下體處不斷累積。 _憎恨_ 洛基的美好髖骨在他掌中感覺如此尖銳。

索爾張開握住洛基髖骨的雙手，再度引領他就著堅硬的錘柄上上下下。再一次。又一次。索爾奮力呼吸著空氣，緊盯著自己再熟悉不過的粗厚錘柄在弟弟體內越插越深，然後又像是魔術般隨著他將洛基抬起而緩緩出現。

洛基不住嗚咽，臉上帶著某種絕望的表情。單單這樣就能令人上癮。

他更堅定地捧住洛基的臀，心裡讚嘆弟弟是如此輕易容於他的掌握，然後稍微取了個角度，更用力往下壓。洛基猛地一震，放聲大吼，跳動的陰莖吸引了索爾注意。

「喔、噢，幹──」

索爾使勁抓緊，然後自己的下體猛力頂上洛基，發出了重擊聲。

「啊──肏！」洛基嗆咳，而索爾能清楚感覺弟弟身上每一寸顫抖著的火熱肌膚。

洛基的陰莖不停跳動，堅硬的弧線緊緊壓向索爾困在褲中的性器，觸感簡直妙不可言。索爾不由得放聲呻吟，血脈賁張。他略微將腰往前擺，磨蹭洛基的龜頭，些許前列腺液流出來沾染了洛基下腹。

「噢。」洛基氣喘吁吁噘起唇，表情疲憊。他倆已是鼻尖蹭著鼻尖，呼吸著相同的熾熱空氣。他的綠眼往下、往索爾腿間掃視了短短一瞬。「這是怎── _啊_ ──怎麼著？你喜歡 _觀賞_ 嗎，索爾？」

索爾嗤了一聲。「而你喜歡被懲罰。」

洛基譏笑著往索爾臉上啐了一口。一坨唾液沿著索爾臉頰緩緩流下，索爾猙獰著臉，滿是鬍渣的下顎貼近洛基的臉頰，將唾沫抹除。他再次頂撞洛基，用自己受限的陰莖去磨蹭洛基的睪丸，一次、兩次。他緊掐著洛基臀肉，將他在雷神之錘上壓到最底──

洛基渾身打顫，倒抽了口氣，眼神突然渙散。一小滴口水滑過他紅腫的下唇，停在下巴上。

索爾對他低吼：「你根本連反抗也沒有。」洛基寧可受罰也不願接受關愛，令他怒火中燒。「是你自己想到這個主意的。」

「還真……慷慨。」洛基嘲諷。「你也就這麼一個── _哼嗯_ ──一個好點子，竟然讓給我。」

索爾回答：「你適應得很好嘛。」接著粗魯地將他往下壓，粗大錘柄發出了濕滑的聲響，隨即消失在洛基體內。洛基狠瞪索爾一眼，接著使勁閉上雙眼，臉上潮紅逐漸擴散，而索爾不能忍受洛基在這種情況下竟然還敢無視他。他將洛基拉起，完全脫離雷神之錘，錘柄再次出現時濕答答地「啵」了一聲。

索爾伸出三隻手指，塞進洛基的後穴，逼得他放聲驚喘。弟弟的緊緻穴口快速收縮，觸感如閃電般沿著索爾手臂直直抵達他的性器。索爾硬生生吞下差點脫口而出的悶哼，但實在無法阻止自己將手指插得更深。

洛基喘著氣呻吟，往後頂撞索爾的手指。

「我剛才根本不知道你為什麼──哼嗯──舉起神錘。你這──可──」索爾屈起手指，令洛基倒吸了口氣。「可悲小人。」

索爾低吼：「騙子。」他粗魯地抽出手指，一手握住洛基的髖骨，另一隻手探向他身後，壯碩手臂打橫攬住洛基拱起的背脊。洛基頭顱向前一低，靠上了索爾的寬肩。索爾的手沿著弟弟後腰的弧線往下探，滑過了他肌膚上的汗珠，一把握住洛基的緊實臀肉。他調整位置讓弟弟對準滑溜溜的錘柄，錘柄插入時所遇到的阻力較之前減少了，而洛基放聲呻吟，聲音直直地鑽進索爾耳裡。

洛基粗著嗓子，結結巴巴道：「你、你總以為你、你跟你的武器一樣大。」似乎以為他能用聲音隱藏已徹底掌控他那細瘦身軀的羞恥情欲。

索爾承認：「它是很大。」他緊捏住洛基瘦削的臀，逼他淺淺地吞吐錘柄頂端那麼幾吋的長度。洛基在他手中巍巍顫顫。「不過我的更大。」

深沉的哆嗦沿著洛基脊椎底部往上不斷攀升，使他無法閉攏雙唇，只能張著嘴奮力呼吸，眼瞼微微顫抖。

索爾往前壓向洛基，磨蹭洛基的陰囊。他深緩地擺動腰臀，盡可能讓兩人身體密密實實貼在一起，汗水滴進他的雙眼。洛基的身體滑溜溜的，又燙又濕，潤滑油及汗水在他身上糊得亂七八糟，他的每根神經、每塊肌肉都在顫抖。

「 _哼呃_ 。」一次特別猛烈的磨蹭讓洛基嗆咳著開口。「索爾， _停_ ──」

索爾粗喘著以臉頰磨蹭洛基的太陽穴：「你是不是在想像我的肉棒塞進你後穴裡？」

洛基渾身僵直，僵硬得太不自然，而索爾猜想那是因為他從未聽過如此低俗的字眼自他口中吐出。這個嘛，索爾也是知道如何下流的。

「不是。」洛基開始掙扎，鎖鍊跟著發出匡啷聲。「我 _從來沒有_ ──」

「但你想要。」

洛基的呼吸急促，看起來不但備受撩撥，也備感羞辱。他拒絕回應。

索爾又往前頂了下，而自洛基喉間逸出的痛苦呻吟說明了一切。索爾藉機輕扯洛基的睪丸，拇指壓住陰囊下方處。洛基 _嚶_ 了一聲，旋即猛咬住下唇，開始奮力扭轉掙扎，把腳踝也纏進了鎖鍊裡。

索爾低吼，再次粗暴地將洛基壓上錘柄，而這次，當洛基完完全全被填滿時，他將雷神之錘放倒。洛基被迫跟著躺在毛毯上，一邊呻吟，一邊奮力掙扎，想退開貫穿他的那根不動如山的物事。然而，由於手被銬在身後，他逃不了多遠。索爾掰開他的蒼白雙腿，迫其屈膝張腿，跨在神錘兩側。

像這樣攤在索爾的面前，洛基的一舉一動皆一覽無遺。每一次的吐息，每一滴的汗珠。潤滑油與汗水與前列腺液在他腿間流淌，而雷神之錘的錘柄深深插在他被撐到最開的後穴裡。

「你要讓我起來了沒？」洛基筋疲力竭地問，瘦削的胸膛快速起伏。

「還沒。」

索爾單手箍緊洛基的腰臀不停頂撞，另一手則握住錘柄，塞入又扯出。將洛基雙腕繫在錘頭上的鎖鍊隨著濕滑的戳刺鏘啷作響。

「啊── _嗯_ ──」洛基又翻又轉，抗拒著索爾力大無窮的壓制，但他只能承受這一切，任由強大的神錘隨著索爾心意侵入體內。洛基深吸一口又一口的空氣，喉結跟著上下移動，一節又一節的錘柄不斷滑過他顫抖的後穴。然而索爾不再像之前插得那麼深，而這讓洛基簡直要喘不過氣。

「索爾， _求你_ ──」洛基咬牙，彷彿這話不是他的本意。

儘管期待感在索爾體內放聲喧囂，他仍小心翼翼問：「你想要全部？」

弟弟雙頰漲紅，唇瓣也咬得腫脹了起來，羞愧及恥辱寫滿他整臉。

「 _想_ 。」

索爾扯著嘴角，自鳴得意地歪嘴笑了。沒辦法，每一次他煞費苦心，逼得洛基終於舉白旗投降，總能讓他洋洋自得。何況他弟說的沒錯，索爾總是能如願以償。這一次他贏了，洛基回家了。現在洛基只需要理解，一點小小的懲罰給人的影響可以很深遠，促人改變心意。就拿索爾來說吧，遭放逐之後，他可是改頭換面了。

「不能給你。」

索爾拒絕洛基的要求，而儘管洛基的瞪視虛弱得很，但仍充滿怨毒情緒，激得索爾繼續動作。他將雷神之錘的錘柄插進洛基體內，然後稍稍調整角度，使洛基奮力喘息、睫毛不停顫抖。他重覆這舉動，一次又一次，直到洛基的性器完全挺立、興奮地流著體液，而洛基柔軟的身體隨著強烈心跳而震動。

索爾將錘柄滑入一半，這對已經被撐得這麼開的洛基來說，實在太淺。他讓錘柄留在洛基體內，然後往後跪坐，喀答喀答地脫下將他悶得要窒息的銀色盔甲，接著以手掌抹了抹頸背及胸口，擦去聚集在肌膚上的汗水。

斜倒在地的洛基抬起頭，氣喘吁吁道：「讓我看你有多大。」他奮力伸長了脖子，汗水緩緩滴在鎖骨上。「 _我要看_ 。」

索爾身上長褲早成了自虐的道具，因此他迅速解開褲頭，釋放自己。他伸手握住勃起跳動的陰莖，緊密地套弄，包皮被他來回推擠，放鬆又拉緊，前列腺液早已自龜頭汩汩流出。舒暢感令索爾發出低吟，胸腔因之震動。他以拇指摩娑自己，手掌覆蓋整隻性器，一根手指沿著上頭突出的血管往下摸到自己陰囊，隨即粗魯地又搓又揉。

洛基呻吟著往後一仰，後腦勺撞擊在地，輕輕「砰」了一聲。

索爾爬向洛基，身體籠罩在他上方，雙手支在他頭顱兩側，粗大的龜頭重重垂在他肚臍眼裡。索爾目不轉睛盯著洛基，而洛基打了個哆嗦，綠色的虹膜成了道細線，緊緊包覆擴張的深黑瞳孔。他垂著眼別開視線，頰上的潮紅如發熱病般鮮豔。

索爾俯下身，距離恰恰讓他能伸舌舔去洛基喉頭的汗珠，逼得他弟弟徹底崩潰。

 

******

 

索爾一把握住雷神之錘前後抽送，錘柄短淺地進進出出，得不到滿足的洛基簡直就要放聲啜泣。

儘管洛基很確定自己想要更粗大的東西來取代體內異物，想得口水都要流出來了，但索爾仍不肯順他的意。堅硬的錘柄不屈不撓，逼得他緊閉著眼，雙腿則因被迫張得這麼開而痠疼。吱吱作響的水聲既響亮又淫靡，而洛基只想要一切快點結束，想被填滿，想抵達高潮。

索爾伸臂勾住洛基一邊膝窩，往外掰之後往上推，強壯臂彎支撐著洛基的單腿。洛基氣喘吁吁，種種對他感官的襲擊逼得他血脈賁張、頭暈目眩。當錘柄 _轉動_ 時他只能無能為力地發出斷斷續續的呻吟。

「肏！ _索爾_ ！」他放聲大喊。「如果你要懲罰我，就讓、讓我好好 _感覺_ 你的懲罰！」

索爾回答：「先說你很抱歉。」洛基的背離地拱起，悶濕的地毯纏在一起，黏著他的肌膚。他不斷扭動，試著找尋更舒適的姿勢。

「我只── _哈啊_ ──只抱歉你仍然認為我是你弟。」

此言似讓索爾深感冒犯，面容暴怒。

洛基於是續道：「不然你早就 _親自_ 幹我了。」

索爾放開了雷神之錘。

洛基歡欣把握這喘息的空隙，而索爾的大手不斷撫觸他的肋骨、他的胸口，指腹溜過硬挺的乳首。這感覺像是全身上下同時被觸摸，索爾的存在感是如此強烈，無法抵抗。環繞著他的是索爾那健壯的肌肉，堅硬的曲線鉤勒出最令人垂涎三尺的雄性體魄。洛基一直都較索爾苗條，如今他更是遠比過去瘦削。他只覺得自己就快被索爾的手臂折成兩半，被索爾的重量給碾碎。

索爾的嘴找到了洛基鎖骨的凹陷處，然後用力、固執地 _吸吮_ 。快感如浪潮席捲洛基全身。

洛基不停痙攣，但仍成功地低聲說出：「給我你的屌。」白熱的情慾四處流竄，使他羞恥。慾望有如刺眼的陽光，他卻無法閉上雙眼。無法抵抗。

「你想要？」索爾的問題帶著呻吟，性器壓蹭著洛基下腹。 _噢_ ，好大。他的陰莖又大又粗又滑溜，高高翹起，泌出的前列腺液流進了洛基肚臍裡。洛基艱難地嚥了嚥口水。

「 _想_ 。」他懇求，儘管開口要求使他顏面盡失，兩頰燒紅得讓他害怕臉上的赤紅可能永遠不會褪去。

比起神錘短促、毫不寬容的戳刺，像現在這樣只能感覺索爾碩大硬挺的性器抵著自己跳動卻什麼也不能做，反而是更有效的懲罰。洛基需要他的溫度，需要索爾進入他體內深處，填滿他心中那些寒冷、空虛的角落。他需要索爾結實的軀體覆蓋在他身上，感覺堅硬的肌肉衝撞著自己，需要哥哥完全籠罩他，讓他窒息。這樣一來，或許他甚至會自世上消失。

洛基的思緒愈發狂亂，唾液聚積在喉頭，差點嗆著他。索爾雙手滑過他身側，堅定的觸感妙不可言，他張手覆住洛基的髖骨，拇指伸向中央，恰恰觸碰到洛基龜頭的下方。這簡直是酷刑。他心中默默催促索爾握住他的陰莖，吐口水在上頭，套弄他的性器， _任何動作都好_ 。

然而，接下來洛基被拖行過地上毛毯，往神錘方向移動，直到錘柄完全填滿了他。還是不夠。洛基已經鬆了，非常鬆了，而雷神之錘筆直的柄柱讓他無法隨心所欲 _移動_ 。無法依他的需求移動。眼前索爾正一股勁地轉動著錘子，直到上頭的鎖鍊完全鬆開，接著洛基只覺得空洞，穴口大張。

「 _嗯_ ──嗯！」新的物體突如其來地入侵，洛基大聲地倒抽了口氣。「 _索爾_ 。」

他連潤滑都沒有，只伸手扶住了堅挺的陽具便往前頂入。索爾的龜頭非常粗，甚至比雷神之錘的柄柱要寬些。

索爾咬緊牙根，汗水自他眉間落下，滴在洛基的胸口、頸項、嘴邊。洛基舔了舔唇，頭往後一仰。索爾緩緩進入，而洛基用後腦勺敲了地板幾下。他迫不及待扭起了腰，索爾立刻按住他。

「洛基，不要……動……」

這話讓洛基痛苦地哼了哼，隨即又擺動起臀部。灼熱的腫脹感使他喘不過氣，索爾的寬度將他撐得比雷神之錘的堅硬錘柄還要開。他深吸著氣，將高熱的空氣困在肺葉裡，希望自己不會屈服於快感手中。

索爾退開之後又插得更深，把洛基纖細的腰臀都頂離了地面。洛基腳趾收緊，背脊高高拱起，雙腕在枷鎖內用力緊繃。

「你滿了沒？」索爾正劇烈地粗喘，濕熱的氣息若有似無溜過洛基胸口。他淺淺地往前頂了一下，然後低下身，將洛基的陰莖壓在兩人的腹部之間。這壓力與觸感實在折磨人，洛基全身一震，在索爾溫暖的重量之下不住顫抖。

索爾慵懶地張嘴摩娑洛基肩頭：「你還、還有空間塞── _哈啊_ ──塞更多嗎？」

爭吵的情緒及怒氣似乎正從索爾嗓音中逐漸散去，他的手變得溫柔多了，動作也更加小心謹慎。沒了洛基在身邊搧風點火，索爾要怎麼辦呢？

「還、還是感覺不到── _唔嗯_ ──任何正直。」

索爾不悅地低吼，單手引導自己的性器插得更深一些。短暫的片刻中，他們成功互瞪了一眼，索爾隨即向前頂弄，將洛基雙腿掰開，高舉過頭。洛基根本沒有機會告訴索爾他進入得有多深，告訴他從來沒有人到過這麼深的地方，告訴他沒人曾像他一樣這麼靠近自己的內心。就算他想嘗試說明，也無法開口。

「嗯哼…… _多_ ……」洛基呻吟，或許他說的其實是「索爾」。他不知道。他幾乎沒辦法保持眼睛張開，好親眼目睹兩人軀體緊緊相連之處。他想看，因為某種扭曲的淫欲驅使著他，但他羞恥得不敢看。

「索爾，我想要你、你全部進來裡面。現在。幹……我……」

索爾在他體內猛力戳刺，盡其所能又快又狠地頂弄洛基。汗水與潤滑油讓兩人如此輕易地共同滑動，就彷彿他倆是注定要連繫在一起，彷彿對索爾而言，要打開洛基的身心，一直都如此容易。

索爾壓低腰椎，舔了舔方才在洛基鎖骨上吸吮出的瘀痕，然後他張口啃咬，同時伸手滑向洛基大腿內側，一把抓住洛基的陰莖。他上上下下撫觸，拇指摩擦著龜頭，時而停下手上動作，自雷神之錘的錘柄上抹下更多潤滑油，再回來迅速套弄洛基性器。洛基眼中溢出淚水，是挫敗的淚，也是寬慰的淚。快感有如滔天洪水襲捲而來，他只能沉溺其中。當他終於射在索爾的寬闊掌心時，洛基張大了嘴，無聲嘶吼。

突如其來的一陣空虛令洛基呻吟，他模模糊糊感覺到索爾自他體內拔出，將他翻過身趴臥著，腹部摩擦著地上厚厚的毛毯。除了腦中嗡嗡作響的饜足感之外，他渾身麻木，什麼都察覺不到。頓時一股強力的拉扯將他束縛在鎖鍊中的手臂向後拽直，他虛弱地往上弓腰，翹高了屁股以減輕對脊椎的壓力，而索爾的龜頭再次擠回他體內，長驅直入。

用不了多久，索爾進出他身體的速度急促得近乎兇狠，手則仍錮住他仍上銬的雙腕，支配著他。洛基簡直希望能重新戴上就近在咫尺的口枷，好阻止疼痛與愉悅的喘息自他喉頭逸出。他渾身關節都在發痠，臉頰埋在毛毯裡，膝蓋大張著以承受索爾近乎懲罰般的每一次猛烈撞擊。朦朧中，洛基似乎感覺到唾液從自己嘴角流了出來。他絲毫不在意。

索爾大喊他的名字，聲音遠遠地從上方某處傳來，但洛基只能感覺他在自己體內，殺千刀的深處。索爾用盡全力頂了他一下，讓他驚訝得忍不住咬緊了地毯，索爾隨即拔出，白濁的精液全射在他屁股上。

如今洛基回想，他當時可能暈厥了。應該就那麼一會兒而已。

洛基喃喃自語：「唔嗯……結束了嗎？」他雙膝一軟，攤倒在地，感覺濃稠的精液及潤滑油緩緩流過他張開的穴口，沿著大腿後側往下淌，在毛毯上逐漸聚集成小水窪。他掙扎著分開雙腿，想避免沾到更多體液。

「所以你、」索爾半硬的性器抵上他的臀，觸感令話說到一半的洛基倒抽了口氣。「 _現在_ 打、打算讓我起來了沒？」

索爾拚命平復呼吸，他氣喘吁吁道：「等你變乖了再說。」

「那剛才就太浪費了。」洛基呻吟著移動身體，他的雙手抽筋發麻。他稍稍舒展雙手肌肉，接著將掌心覆上才被蹂躪過的臀部，手指掐進肉裡，將臀瓣略略掰開。

「你得再努力些。下次記得射進來。」

「 _肏_ 。」索爾深吸了口氣。

束縛洛基的鎖鍊垂在他的臀與腿上。當索爾用膝蓋頂開洛基雙腿時，鎖鍊也相互撞擊，鏗鏘作響。洛基將臉埋進地毯中，掩藏自己的羞恥與性慾，以及臉上那抹得意的譏笑。

「繼續把我填滿，最好別停。」

 

******

 

奧丁沿著彩虹橋怒氣沖沖走來，不過在那之前，海姆達爾早已看見眾神之父臉上神情雷轟電掣。

奧丁開口：「傳言道索爾已歸來。」他的獨眼環顧四周，彷彿認為長子會在他眼前現身。

海姆達爾沉重地回覆：「確實如此。他藉宇宙魔方的魔力帶著弟弟回到阿斯加。片刻之前，他倆便已抵達彩虹橋的斷裂邊緣處。」

「然後呢？」奧丁不耐煩地問，長滿鬍子的下巴微微抖動。「他說了什麼？他們現下身在何方？」

海姆達爾嘆了口氣，相當尷尬地重述索爾的話：

「 _洛基實在非常、非常壞。不必擔心，我會帶他到_ 我的 _寢宮_ 。」

 


End file.
